


Back for More

by aymixium



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little blip to show the headcanon for an RP with my Blaine and a Sam's wanted connection with Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for More

Why _wouldn’t_ Sebastian Smythe come to New York to visit the newest Hedwig? Smooth talking his way into the Pink Room after the show, Blaine’s smile spread across his face before he could even stop himself. He and Sebastian had made amends long ago. They’d casually kept in touch, Sebastian always managing to slip in the whole _if you’re ever single, count me in_ kind of things. Sebastian had congratulated Blaine on getting together with Sam, even though it nearly broke his heart. He supposed Blaine was still a little bitter about the whole rock salt thing, and he had let it go. It didn’t stop Sebastian from wishing he was the one curled up to Blaine every night.

When Blaine had been announced as the next Hedwig, Sebastian made a point to be tonight-- opening night. He and Blaine shared a hug that was far too long to be considered a friendly bro-type hug, and when Sebastian pulled away, his heart sank to see Sam there, too, smiling like the super proud idiot he was. “Evans,” he nodded, cordially, and with that classic smirk that never seemed too far from his lips.

“Good to see you, Sebastian,” Sam responded with a smile, giving Blaine a hug and a kiss and gushing about how amazing he’d been, along with handing him a boquet of flowers.

With the slightest roll of his eyes, Sebastian found Blaine’s gaze again. “You always were the most talented person I’ve ever met. Tonight is only affirmation of that, killer. You were amazing.” A quick glance to Sam, offering him a smile before he looked back to Blaine. “How about I take you both out for drinks to celebrate?”

Maybe Blaine should’ve said no, but he was high on the buzz of energy from the show and he looked at Sam, raising his brows, still covered in glitter and a little out of breath. Sam nodded. What could it hurt, right? “Yeah, we’d love to,” Blaine beamed up at him.

That was how it started.

The night ended with the three of them naked, passed out drunk, and tangled in each other and the sheets of Blaine and Sam’s bed. The morning came with no regrets aside from the one where Sebastian had to leave to get back to Chicago because he didn’t have too terribly much vacation time left until the new fiscal year started. He hadn’t intended on his dream coming true (and then some). Honestly, he hadn’t even thought that Blaine and Sam would accept to go _out_ , let alone leave the bar with him.

A couple months later, Sebastian showed up in New York again. This time for three days. All of which he spent with Sam and Blaine. He saw every show of Blaine’s, even got singled out by Hedwig. Once for a kiss, once for a carwash. At home, they had wine and talked until one of the three got tired of not making out. One thing led to another, and well, they always ended up in bed.

Sebastian started visiting New York more and more, always staying with them until finally, he made the decision to transfer to New York City and move in with Blaine and Sam.


End file.
